candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 800
| moves = | target = | other = | candies = | spaces = 67 | previous = 799 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 801 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 800 is the fifteenth and last level in Fudge Fjord and the 344th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 31 single and 36 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Clearing all of the jellies is a huge challenge since you only have 25 moves. *You also have 6 colours, and that combined with 25 moves makes for a challlenging level. *Clearing the isolated jellies is a rough challenge as you can only reach some with colour bombs or combinations, which are very difficult to get with 25 moves and 6 colours. *Conveyor Belts could either grant you a large chain reaction or it could foil your plans. *With all 6 colours and the amount of moves, it is very difficult to clear just the main jellies, nevermind the isolated jellies. *Chameleon candies will also spawn. *The jellies are worth 103,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Try mixing a colour bomb+striped candy to deal significant damage. This may be VERY difficult to get with 6 colours, but if you do, then it will help. *If you get a striped candy, leave it on the Conveyor Belt so it can reach the isolated jellies. Notes # (31 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (36 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 103,000 points Trivia *This is the first world finale to also be a multiple of 100. **The next level like this would be level 1700. Levels with such combination would only occur once every 900 levels. *This level breaks the trend of levels multiple of 100 being ingredients levels since level 500. **This also breaks the trend that episode finale multiples of 100 are ingredients, as were 200 and 500. *Many people thought that it would be the last level ever due to the fact that this level is a world finale that ending in 00. *This is currently the only world finale level with six colours. Most have five, and levels and have four. However, if pre-nerfs are counted, This would be the 3rd as level 350 and level 440 used to have six colours. *This level breaks the long trend where every 98th level starting at level 16 is at most medium. *This is the second consecutive world finale with no blockers. *This is a milestone level. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 800 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Fudge Fjord levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chameleon candies Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Major milestones Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars